Argonaut
Think you can survive the torrent of energy that thrives within me? 'Argonaut' The classic spellcasters-- they can only cast offensive spells, making them useful to the front lines for the military. Adventuring Argonauts favor adventures above everything else. As a spellcaster, they never grow tired of any trek-- no matter the scale or consequences. Characteristics Argonauts are feverishly adept to the Elements, so many men and women take on the role of spellcasting classes. Mainly males cast the offensive spells at their quarry. Races Humans do not have the ability to wield the Elements-- it is not in their nature or interest to do so. Other Classes An Argonaut paired with with a Spellcaster is pretty much the best combination. A wall of Arcane energy, able to use possibly all three domains to hinder enemies and to aid allies in the heat of battle. Role Striker -- Argonauts deal heavy damage with their spells and normal attacks. A better striker can cripple enemies with a single wave of their hand. Game Rule Information Argonauts have the following statistics- Abilities As powerful as they are, Argonauts rely on a number of abilities to effectively control the elements. Most Argonauts tend to have great Strength to shell out a bunch of damage to their enemies. Argonauts also tend to have great Wisdom scores to be able to cast and learn more spells. Most Argonauts utilize their Charisma score as their third best score to be able to cast multiple spells at simultaneous targets under one action. Class Skills Argonaut Skills include: Appraise, Concentration, Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana, Elements, Geography, War), Listen, Magic Attack, Magical Appitude, Sense Motive, Survival, Tumble Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (4+ INT Modifier) x4 'After Lv. 1-' 4+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Argonauts are proficient with all Light, Medium and Superior weapons; Argonauts are proficient with all types of armor. Wearing Medium or heavy armor does not apply any penalties to Magic Attack, and the Spell Failure chance on Medium and Heavy armors are halved. Bonus Feats An Argonaut gains a bonus feat every 5 levels. Prerquisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Spells Argonauts can only choose the Offensive Spellcasting Domain as their default domain. If they choose a different domain, they lose all benefits that they have-- Normal penalties to Magic Attack, normal Spell Failure chance, proficiency to only Light and Martial weapons. In addition, since Argonauts can cast Offensive spells as their default domain, they have access to some of the more powerful spells specific to this spellcasting domain. Spell Conjuration At Lv. 8, the Argonaut's Magic Atack skill gains a +4 Enhancement bonus, and every 4 levels the skill gains a +2 Enhancement bonus. As the Argonaut levels up, his accuracy on his attacks become fine- tuned. Touch Conjuration At Lv. 14, an Argonaut gains the ability to target his opponents' Touch AC, instead of the targets' normal AC. Defensive Conjuration At. Lv 16, if an Argonaut casts a close or area spell, all allies within the spell's area gain a +1 bonus to AC until the start of the Argonaut's next turn. Starting Packages '''Eagoran Argonaut Armor Thalidium Benzite (+3 AC, AC Pen -2, Speed 30 ft, 17 lbs) Phazite Buckler (+3 AC, AC Pen -2, 10 lbs) Weapons Bastard Sword (2d6 dmg, Critical 19/20 x2, Slashing/ Piercing, 12 lbs) Handgun (1d6 dmg, Critical x3, 7 clips/ 6 shots, Range- 120 ft, 5 lbs) Feat Improved Initiative Bonus Feat If DEX is 16 or higher, Lightning Reflexes; if not, Toughness instead. Gear Spellbook, Ammo Pack, Sword Belt Multi- Spell Casting Argonauts have the special ability to cast more than one spell per turn. This counts as a Full Attack action, and you cannot move more than 1 square to initiate a full attack. You can cast a number of spells equal to your Charisma Modifier; you can cast a minimum of 2 spells in a Full Attack. You can cast multiple ranged and/ or close spells using this feature. This feature applies only to Argonauts. 'The Argonaut: Tables' # Spells Cast= Spells per day + WIS Modifier - Argonauts can cast offensive spells only. The number of bonus Spells per Day and the number of bonus Spells Cast is equal to the value on the table in the Abilities section Important: Argonauts do not cast 0-level spells. 0-level spells are cantrips specific to the Spellcaster and Sage classes. Back to Classes Category:Classes